A New World Too
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a continuation from A New World. Emma had just returned from the time portal and it is the next morning.


Morning came and Regina smelled something she had not smelled before…It smelled good. Intrigued she put on her robe and found Henry's door ajar but the messy imp had not made his bed yet.

Regina looked at it and smiled…Henry was always forgetting to do his bed in the morning. It looks like staying with Emma had not changed that bad behavior. She will have to talk to him.

Regina came down the stairs and saw something she thought she would not have seen. Henry with a Chef hat and apron but that was not the most unusual person that was in the room. Holding on to a tray of baked goods was Robin and Roland was at the table. There was no trace of Marion.

"Well good morning my love!" Robin said moving the tarts to the cooling racks.

He quickly closed the distance and gave her a kiss. Henry was laughing at Regina's surprise.

"Robin…What is going on?" Regina demanded to know.

"What don't you remember? We were going to have breakfast like a Family?" Robin quipped.

"Yes I vaguely remember giving you this invitation… Robin, I thought you would not take me up on it due to…" Regina faltered as Robin finished the sentence for her. 

"…To Marion showing up? Well just because Marion is alive does not change what Roland, Henry and I feel for you!" Robin said. "We had plans way before Marion turned up…Besides she is not what I want. It is you. I want to be close to you. Sure I still have some residual feelings toward her. It is also true she will always be Roland's real Mother. I can not change that. But my Love, my feelings toward you have only deepened. Before you ask Marion has to get used to Storybrook. She did not want to be too far from Emma. She stayed at Granny's"

"Look Robin I do not want to be the other woman…" Regina protested but was quickly silenced by Robin kissing her

Regina just melted. Henry smiled as he worked on making the pancakes along with the bacon and eggs.

"I think the lady doth protest too much" he said as he gave her another kiss.

Regina felt contented then noticed Henry.

"Well look at you…" Regina said marveling at Henry's new found culinary abilities.

Henry just smirked.

"I had to learn Mom. Emma still does not cook well…Too bad you did not include that skill for her!" Henry laughed.

"Henry she can not be that bad" Regina admonished.

"Oh yes she can Mom. Remember I lived in New York with her. She is so bad she can burn water!" Henry quipped.

"Oh you poor tortured soul" Robin said sniffing the tarts.

"And you Robin are full of surprises. I did not know you could bake?" Regina said.

"Oh Yeah Dad's a great baker…He bakes all the time at our apt!" Roland said.

Henry served Roland the pancakes and offers him the syrup straight from Tiny's maple forest. Tiny's picture was on the label of the container. It was one of the best tasting real maple syrups in the country. Henry was glad his friend the Giant was adapting to life without the beans.

Regina was seated as she was served first by Henry and next by Robin who would kiss her every time he approached with a new item. Once all was plated they all sat down for a feast.

/

Across town Belle was waking up in wedded bliss. It was marvelous seeing her Rumpel staring at her across the sheets. Their love making was excellent as he waited for her to speak.

"Rumpel that was…" Belle said as she smiled.

"Yeah I know so did you like that?" Rumpel said as he smiled back at her.

"Oh yes I loved especially that and what you did after was indescribably delicious." Belle yawned.

"So do you want breakfast? I can whip you up something." Rumpel said.

"No Rumpel just hold on to me!" Belle said as the imp grasped her tightly.

Belle's stomach rumbled at this point and Belle sighed she would need to be fed some time. She really did not want to get dressed.

"Come on Belle, let's get you fed." Rumpel said getting dressed. He noticed that the windows to his Bedroom were frosted over.

He moved closer to examine them.

"Rumpel get away from those windows…" Belle complained it was very cold for some reason and it was not that Rumpel was away from her arms either.

"Belle, please come over here and inspect this window" Rumpel coaxed.

Belle procrastinated and finally joined him to look at the window. It was frozen shut. Belle heard the wind howling last night but waking up to this was not funny in the least.

"Rumpel, can we get out?" Belle asked.

"Well I doubt the window will survive our forcing it." Rumpel said.

"Well Rumpel I can't think when I am hungry. Just take us to Granny's." Belle said.

"As you wish my Queen…" Rumpel said with a flourish as the familiar purple mist appeared and next they were standing in Granny's.

There were Emma, Marion, Ruby and Granny all looking out the window. They had not looked at the new arrivals. It was not until Rumpel cleared his throat that they turned to look at the two of them. Ruby was the first to recover.

"Oh Guests…Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gold we are having a pleasant day…What can I get for you?" Ruby asked as she moved over to take their order.

"We are fine Thanks for asking Ruby…What is all the intense staring at the window?"  
Belle asked.

"Well when I woke up and found that the snow has covered up to the second floor. We are trapped inside." Ruby said. "However, we are still able and willing to serve guests. What would you like?"

"I would like a grapefruit cut in half, a bowl of porridge, and a stack of your pancakes." Belle said.

"Nothing for me Dearie… On second thoughts I would like some of your coffee." Rumpel said.

"Ok I've got your order…Hey Granny we have an order!" Ruby said. "I will be right back with your coffee."

With Granny leaving the window only Emma remained and turned to see Belle and Rumpel at the corner booth. She came over to chat with Belle.

"So Belle how is married life treating you? Can you believe what that storm did last night?" Emma said.

"It is fine Emma and yes it looks pretty bad." Belle observed.

"That must have been some storm Eh Gold?" Emma said.

Rumpel did not answer at all. He was deep in thought. It looked way too familiar. He was recalling a kingdom of the Swedes who had a similar occurrence. Now he just could not place it.

"Yes Sheriff Swan…So what are you going to do?" Rumpel asked.

"Do? Why there is nothing anyone can do. People will just have to stay in their homes until it all blows over." Emma said. "Mr. Gold I'm not the sheriff that is Dad's job."

"Yes Sheriff Nolan I get confused… having Bae occupying with me was hard…I'm still not over it all." Rumpel sadly said.

"No you are right…It is hard not seeing him…" Emma said sadly.

At this point Ruby returned with a coffee and poured a cup for Emma too.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma said.

"Please Emma Join us." Belle said scooting over so that the blond savior to sit with them.

"So Swan what are you going to do for a job? I know there is still a Deputy position open." Rumpel said.

"Well Gold I have not given it much thought…I mean with Zelena's problem then going back in time…I have not had that much time to reflect. I mean I told Henry I was going to stay. But I guess I did not look that far ahead." Emma said.

"I see…" Rumpel said looking back at the level of snow covering the windows.

"Well Emma what ever you decide will be the best. However, the library is about to open. You could help me with that." Belle helpfully suggested.

"Well Yeah I suppose…I better call Henry and tell him I will not make it. He and I were supposed to do something today." Emma said rising. "Enjoy your breakfast you newlyweds."

Rumpel looked at Belle as she coaxed him to help her. Rumpel looked annoyed then waved his hand and Emma appeared in Regina's kitchen!

\\\\\

"Hi Mom!" Henry said getting up to hug her.

"Hey Kid…I'm so sorry to intrude. I guess Rumpel has a sense of humor." Emma said.

"Well I guess he does. So why are you here Miss Swan?…" Regina asked.

"Well he heard me saying that Henry and I had something planned but with the snow drifts…" Emma said.

"What snow drifts?" Regina asked rushing to the windows as Roland, and Henry beat her too them.

They were covered in snow.

"This is so cool!" Henry said. "I need to find my snowboard. Mom do you still have it?"

"I think it is in the basement." Regina said as Henry rushed downstairs to retrieve it. Then he passed them again to run up stairs to open his window in his bedroom.

Regina was a bit flustered by the active Teenager.

"Regina welcome to my world." Emma said as this was typical of his behavior in New York.

"Well since you are here you should taste some of Henry's cooking. I have to admit he is a pretty good chef." Regina said.

"Thanks Regina. Hello Robin…I am not wanting to…" Emma said sitting down to partake of the meal.

"That is all right so how was Marion? I thought she was in your care." Robin asked.

"Right now she is following Ruby around. She is going to have to be watched though," Emma said.

"Why is that?" Robin asked curious.

"She tried to build a fire with sticks earlier." Emma said shaking her head. "Granny nearly threw her out of the kitchen. Now with the snow…I don't know. Rumpel was very concerned about the snow he was looking like he recognized something."

"Hmmm that is not good…If Rumpel is concerned there must be magic afoot." Regina said helping herself to another tart.

"Hmmm these are good." Emma said tasting the apple tarts. "Regina you have out done yourself."

"Dear I would love to claim credit but it was Robin who baked them." Regina said as they held hands.

Robin lapped up the praise.

"Well in that case Robin these are delicious." Emma said.

"I am pleased you liked them." Robin said.

Henry came back down stairs trailing snow.

"Mom you have to come and look at this!" Henry said tugging on Emma's arm.

The savior reluctantly got up and was dragged upstairs and in the distance near Troll's bridge was an Emerald Castle. But as Emma stared it turned all sorts of colors. Then it became clear again.

"What is that?" Regina said coming up behind them.

"That Regina must be something caused by Zelena's time portal. It looks like a crystal castle." Emma said.

"Oh not again" Henry complained.


End file.
